mayhem and unexpected changes
by annoyingismymiddlename
Summary: siriusoc remusoc lilyjameswell i gueds its wat i said up there but ive treid to make it funny but with some twists lol
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**summery-james/lily sirius/oc remus/oc lol peter/nobody**

**authers commentnot very good this is like the 1st story ive written on fanfiction lol so plz reveiw and i dont even care if u flame lol though i would preffer if you didnt lol**

just read remus/oc sirius/oc james/lily

'AHHHHHHHHH" a loud scream could be heard through the whole gryffindor common room ,causing several students to jump in shock and several students to role there eyes and shsake their heads it was obvois who it was :lily and james

sirius sighed and sat down near remus ruffling his hair,"reckon he's told her right" remus looked him with a cold stare as if to say no duh but decided againts saying ity"right"he replied

"what is lily so angry about ,or to put it correctly what has james done now"a voice from behind them said quetly it was elle ,elle sat down next to remus making him blush deeply and catching a snigger from sirius who was trying his best not to laugh to loud that elle could hear him.

remus playfully punched sirius's arm turning if possible a darker shade of red and turned round to face elle "oh u know james got head boy ,well judging by the sceam lily has just found out,and i dont particulary want to be in here when lily comes in"

"well no duh,poor me and elle were in her dorm she is gonna be screaming about it all night groanill never get to sleep "came an angry worn out voice from behind sirius,it was bella ,who much to sirius's dissapointment sat down next to him( bella and elle are lilys besst freinds lol)

'bella how horribly awfull to see you "sirius said rather grouchily ,bella scowled at him but sirius ignored her"may i say you are looking even more like my dear sister lestrange everyday"

bella slapped sirius hard around the face causing him to rub it intently,this would be a great time to test out her immatation of lestrange she had beemn practicing for ages now and she thought she had perfected it.

sirius turned to look at bella, she had a huge lopsided evil grin on her face that made sirius get butterflys in his stomach and made him to think of how beautiful bella was,especially when she smiles,wait he did not just think that he hates her ,she has everything wrong with her ,wait i cant think of whats wrong with her shes meanwell expets that she is bright, funny, witty and beautiful, arrrghhhhhh stop it siri...

his thoughts were stopped when he heard an horrrible menacingly laugh that sounded oddly like lestarange ,sirius turned around and saw some-one who he thought was lestrange sitting next to him ,he jumped in shock and confusion it coildnt be lestrange this was this was the gryffindor common room,unless she had gotten the passwords he knew that was posssible because he had done that before loads of times with james and remus(and peter).

bella had put 1 hand in her hair and was now laughing hiorriblythis is gonna be sooo funny

bella decided 2 annoy him and started to spk abpout the fact that he was ang ugly,horrible jerky dissapontment e.t.c e.t.c

after 2 minitues sirius started 2 stammer piss off there was now a huge crowd circuling them and they were alkl staring at bella looking scared and worried

bella started to laugh she couldnt help it that was sooo funny,,she rolled her eyes and walked out of the gryffindor common room muttering about how stupid boys could be

the crowd of people soon dissapeared leaving sirius ,remus and elle sitting there in amazement with silence for the next 10 mins

sirius finally got up and went to the boys dorm ,that was low he thought, that was actually evil ,that was lower than he would go,he had to tell jamews in the morning "im going"he muttered

it was just remus and elle now and they were both feeling very uncomfortable

remus spoke next "that was damn right evil,it must of scared sirius so much ,not that he is afaid of her or anything its just if it were lestrange she could of killed anyone in the common room".

elle looked at the floor and muttered something about going to bed and left remus sitting there thinking about what had happened and how james was gonna react when sirius told him in the morning

,it was gonna be a long and horrible day tommorowe oh boy he thought as he headed down the stone staircase into his dorm and sowly drifted of to sleep.

**rate rate rate rate nxt chapter us about when he tells james and stuff ,but the 3rd chapter is gonna be brilliant lol**


	2. Chapter 2

SHE DID WAT,THAT WAS LOW MATE REALLY LOW"james was shouting,sirius didnt really want him to shout this much it was just a simple prank no matter how low i was." i think i am going to go talk to her"

"no james dont worry,its that i dont want her to think it freaked me out ,she'll laugh at me"he muttered quitly so no one else could hear.

james sighed "ok if you want"he went over and sat near sirius,all the pranks they had done to bella ,this was worse than all of them put together.poor sirius he thought.he must feel kind of hurt.he hates his family and hates being one of them ,and to have one his freinds say that(even if they didnt get on that well)to him was disgusting and mean.god he wanted to kill her for upseeting sirius.

IN THE GIRLS DORM

lily stood there pacing ,she couldnt really beleive that bella had done that ,i mean she knew bella hated sirius but no-one would go that low ,i mean she wouldnt really go that low ever, NO matter how annoying james could be .(and that was saying something)

"bella why did you just do that"lily asked trying not to sound too angry,he hates his family ,you of all people should know that

"i dont know it sounded like a good idea at first, i dunno it was stupid and i shouldnt have done it"bella felt bad now,she felt guilty ,elle had told her that he was worried ,

"well dont pu think you should go and apolagize"

bella nodded he head ,she meant it ,but she dint know how .

bella hadnt known how to apolagize to him,so she had gone to think ,near the moonlight ,she loved the moon ,it was soo beautiful and it was really entrancing,when she was little she would sit infront of it with her dad and wish on the moon.of course now she thought that was a little silly.

it is so shiny she thought the moon that is ,she loved to come out at night and just dip her feet in the ice lake(a lake that if you were to go in it ,it would paraliose you at first touch)but for bella it never did it just gave her a warm feeling in her body it was really relaxing. normally she would just want to dip her feet in .but today she felt like going for a swim .she dived in and felt the warm glow in her body heat up.it was a lovely feeling.the way the water splashed beside her and the way the moon made it ripple and shine .she never wanted to leave it ,she felt herself fall asleep and the water pushing her up as if it did not want her to drown.

sirius pov

sirius watched bella as she slowly dived into the lake.it was terrifying that lake would hurt humans if they touched it.it would paralise them yet bella seemed to be relaxing as she started swimming to each edge and back,he watched her as she fell asleep .it was weird the way she was looking at the water.it seemed to blend into her as if she was the lake.

end pov

bella heard her name being called ,she heard it and instantly knew who it was"black wat are you doing out here"

sirius wondered how she knew it was him

:may i ask wat your doing swimming in that lake "he asked smugly but with a tint of worry

"dunno" she said "but it never hurts me its just a myth"bella slowly got out of the lake,this was herr chance to say sorry

"sirius "

"yh,bella wat is it"

"umm...i just wanna say i guess im...sorry she said the last word rather muffled,but sirius caught iy anyway.

"its okhe sighed a small smile growing on his face..but it was kinda ...evil"

"i am sorry sirius i didnt mean it it sounded like a good idea at the time,and it sounded funny"

sirius understood this he had done things and he hadnt thought about the fact that it might hurt the other person

"i guess i am like lestrange really ,i mean i even look like her and i am twisted and horrible.anyway your not the first one to say that i am evil".

sirius was taken aback by this, he had not expected her to say that he certianly didnt think she was like lestrange,lestrange was absoultly evil,and she wasnt really evil just a prankster at heart i guess, and she didnt really look like her its only when she tried and as much as he hatec it she was a lot prettier aactually she was beautiful the way her dark black hair waved behind her and the way her magnificent grey eyes would gleam and make him melt every tim...wait ewwwww


End file.
